Me Odeie
by Strikninah
Summary: Saori está mudada, e irá se casar com Julian. Seiya tentará abrir os olhos da garota, mas será uma vítima de sua mudança, será que ainda existe amor entre eles?


"Segredo? Que segredo é esse que a Saori falou? Espero que hoje ela conte! Ela anda estranha ultimamente, não sai mais comigo, Hyoga e os outros, quase nunca vai ao Santuário e anda me evitando. Por que? Só sei que preciso ter uma conversa urgente com a Saori! Isso é injusto! Logo quando eu tomo coragem pra contar que a amo ela fica estranha. Como eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, pelo menos quando eu era o cavaleiro de Pégaso a via sempre, sempre!" Desço do ônibus, ando algumas quadras e me deparo com a Mansão Kido. "Será que ela vai me receber?" Tatsumi abre a porta:

- Bom dia Seiya! – disse aquele mordomo careca.  
- A Saori tá aí? Eu preciso muito falar com ela... – falo tentando ver o lado de dentro da casa.  
- Ela está na sala de estar, Seiya. Mas se veio falar da sua demissão, não é com ela e nem aqui que deve acertar as contas. – Pobre Tatsumi, não é sobre a minha demissão que eu quero falar.

Fui até a sala de estar, Tatsumi fechou a grande porta da sala. Ficamos a sós, Saori lia um livro, nem percebera que eu estava ali.

- Que livro é este? – que pergunta boba!  
- Ah! Seiya. O que veio fazer aqui? Se é sobre o seu pedido de demissão, resolva isso na empresa, é só você assinar uns papéis e pronto! – Que pergunta educada a dela, não? Me senti a vontade depois disso.  
- Bem,...Vim falar com você. Faz tempo que não nos víamos. Nunca mais saiu com a gente, precisamos de uma mulher no grupo, quando você está junto o Ikki não arrota e nem fala palavrão! – sentei em uma poltrona que ficava de frente para o sofá onde Saori estava sentada. Era melhor ir direto ao ponto. – Saori, você lembra de tudo o que já passamos? Tudo o que nos aconteceu? Sinceramente não sei como Shiryu e os outros conseguem levar uma vida normal, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.  
- Ninguém esquece das pessoas que ama e das batalhas que já travou, seja uma pessoa normal ou um cavaleiro que jurou morrer pela paz. As vezes é necessário fingir que nada aconteceu, fingir indiferença. Mentir, fingir que esqueceu, que nunca aconteceu, que não sentiu, omitir que ainda sente. São sacrifícios, a vida é assim. – Para uma deusa, ela parecia bem humana. Sentia como uma mulher qualquer, como todas as outras.  
- É difícil fingir sem a sua ajuda. Eu sempre achei que fosse Athena que precisasse de seus cavaleiros, e não seu cavaleiro precisasse dela.  
- Você sempre me ajudou, Seiya. Foi o meu cavaleiro mais fiel! Cumpriu o seu dever, o dever de proteger Athena! – ela me olhava nos olhos, um olhar melancólico.  
- Nunca protegi Athena, e sim você. Não a salvei porque você era a salvação do mundo, e sim porque era a minha salvação!  
- Seiya, por favor, vá embora! Eu não estou com cabeça pra falar disso!  
- O que está acontecendo com você, Saori? Você anda estranha ultimamente! O que está acontecendo? Por que insiste e esconder isso de mim? – eu já estava descontrolado, chorava e gritava. Aquela não era a Saori que eu conheci.  
- Por que são problemas meus! Você não tem nada a ver com isso! – eu não acredito! Eu fiz ela chorar! Eu não queira vê-la triste. – Por favor, Seiya. Por favor, não tente me ajudar, nem saber o que aconteceu. Você já tem o seus problemas, não quero que se preocupe com os meus! Tenho medo, muito medo de envolver você nisso.

**_Qual é o teu segredo?_**  
**_Do que você tem medo?_**  
**_Não sou nenhum brinquedo que pode se quebrar._**

- Eu te amo. Eu quero te ajudar! – só queria que ela entendesse que eu estava ali pra isso, somente para protege-la, ajudá-la, amá-la.  
- Você não pode me amar, Seiya! Isto não está certo! Nós não podemos.... – ela parecia pensativa. – Eu não posso, ou melhor, não quero.  
- O que?  
- Ultimamente tenho conversado muito com Julian, sobre negócios, pensamos em unir as duas empresas. Não só uniremos as empresas, mas também nos uniremos. Daqui alguns dias iremos noivar.  
- Mas, o Julian? Você negou o pedido dele quando estava no Santuário de Poseidon! – ela estava parada na porta.  
- Aquele era Poseidon, não Julian. – Saori simplesmente saiu da sala, me deixando ali sozinho, ou melhor, ao menos tinha a companhia da minha mágoa. – Será que agora era Saori e antes Athena?

**_Me dê algum motivo_**  
**_Por não estar contigo._**  
**_Quero saber se você tem um novo amigo._**

Não podia deixar as coisas assim, sem mais explicações, terminando num simples: Tchau! Fui atrás dela! Não! Não iria acabar daquele jeito, nem iria acabar, o que não começa, também não acaba. Pensei bem no que iria fazer, pensei se valia a pena. Na verdade não pensei, apenas fingi, já estava me acostumando a usar esse verbo. Fui até o quarto dela, entrei e, quer dizer, invadi e me deparei com ela, sentada na cama, cabisbaixa.

- Saori, você nunca foi assim. Você nunca ligou para os negócios da sua família, por que esse interesse agora?  
- Precisamos expandir a Fundação. – é, expandir a empresa, isso não significa que precisa casar com o Julian. – Isso vai ser bom pra você, Seiya. – bom? Pra mim? – Terá o seu dinheiro garantido. Fez muito bem em sair da empresa agora, vai receber mito mais do que esperava. E em segundo lugar, eu amo Julian, amo ele de verdade, com todas as minhas forças!  
- E eu lá quero o seu dinheiro? Olha aqui, "Srta. Saori", eu duvido que você queira mesmo casar com o Julian! Você vai casar por puro interesse! E saiba que isso só vai lhe trazer infelicidade! Por que ninguém vai te amar como eu te amei! Ninguém vai ser como eu fui pra você, o seu protetor! Eu sei que eu não tenho dinheiro ou bens, ou até mesmo sangue nobre, mas eu tenho um coração, uma vida, sonhos....e tudo o que eu tenho eu te dei! Agora eu te pergunto, será que o Julian vai te dar mais do que dinheiro? Ele vai te dar o que eu não te dei?  
- Ele é rico, mas não é dinheiro que me interessa, já disse à você.  
- Eu também não estou falando de dinheiro. Estou falando de compreensão. Ele vai compreender que cada vez que você for até o Santuário para uma nova batalha, cada vez que você deixá-lo sozinho, ele vai entender que é pro bem do mundo? Ele vai compreender?

**_Por que amar você como eu amei,_**  
**_E que também vai te proteger._**  
**_Te dar o que eu não te dei._**

- Mas se é só dinheiro que interessa pra você...  
- Ora, Seiya! Eu já disse que não estou interessada no dinheiro do Julian! – Como ela queira que eu acreditasse que ela se apaixonou pelo Julian em tão pouco tempo?  
- Sabe o que você é, Saori? Você é uma golpista! – falei sem pensar, estava nervoso.  
- Como você.... – lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam dos belos olhos da minha deusa. – Sai daqui, Seiya! Saia agora daqui! Ponha-se daqui pra fora!  
- É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! Eu já não agüento mais ficar perto de você sua, sua..... GOLPISTA! Só um idiota como eu pra gostar de uma garota arrogante e interesseira como você, Saori Kido! Pois saiba que espero que você ganhe mesmo muito dinheiro, eu quero que você se engasgue com tanto dinheiro e morra! Daí eu nunca mais vou ouvir falar de você. Entendeu? MORRA!  
- Você vai pagar caro por tudo o que está dizendo! Pensa que eu não sei, Seiya? Você, sim, VOCÊ é que é o golpista dessa história! Você quer o meu dinheiro não é? Pois sabe o que você pode fazer? Derreta aquela lata velha que você chama de armadura e venda para o Paraguai! – o quê? Agora ela mexeu com a minha armadura! – Se você acha que pode me insultar na minha casa e ficar assim, pode ir esquecendo! Você vai pagar caro, Seiya! – o ódio brilhava nos olhos dela, aquilo me destruiu por dentro, a pessoa que eu mais amava simplesmente me odeia. – Você vai pagar muito caro, Seiya! Você não perde por esperar!  
- Eu realmente não tenho mais nada a perder, já perdi você, uma juventude inteira lutando, não tenho mais nada a perder. – sai dali sem dizer mais nada. Depois percebi no que havia me metido.

Saori entrou com um processo na justiça e conseguiu fazer com que eu não recebe o dinheiro da minha demissão. Sem contar que graças aos contatos dela não arranjei outro emprego, Saori havia falado mal de mim para os comerciantes da cidade inteira. Todos esses acontecimentos ajudaram para que eu fosse expulso do meu apartamento por falta de pagamento, passei alguns dias na casa da minha irmã, mas Saori deu a ela uma bolsa de estudos na Inglaterra, Seika se mudou para Londres e eu me mudei para a casa do Ikki, uma verdadeira bagunça. Ikki estava viajando por tempo indeterminado, fiquei um bom tempo sozinho naquele apartamento imundo que eu não me animava a limpar. Por mais que Saori tivesse me feito mal, não conseguia odiá-la. Não sei porque, mas admirava a teimosia dela em me destruir. Já não fazia sentido, que ela me odeie, me desgrace, me difame, o que importa é que eu a amo. Vi um anúncio no jornal, uma foto dela e do Solo, falava sobre a festa de noivado. Ela não estava alegre.

**_Me desgrace,_**  
**_Me odeie,_**  
**_Só não te esqueça que eu amai você!_**

Um dia antes do tal noivado ela apareceu no apartamento do Ikki.

- Saori? – me surpreendi ao vê-la parada na minha porta.  
- Seiya? O que está fazendo aqui no apartamento do Ikki? – Mas me surpreendi mais ainda quando constatei que aquela porta não era minha, era a porta do apartamento do Ikki. Acho que eu ainda tinha esperanças...  
- Estou morando aqui. Sabe, desde um certo dia coisas muito ruins aconteceram comigo. – A pior delas era saber que amava uma inimiga altamente perigosa, que iria se casar com um homem poderoso e perverso. – Acho que depois dessa sua visita o Ikki também vai ter que se mudar para algum lugar fora do país, ou quem sabe eu morra em um incêndio, conveniente, não?  
- E você ainda disse que me amava! Olha a imagem que você faz de mim! Pra você eu era apenas um saco cheio de dinheiro!  
- Que eu saiba VOCÊ é a interesseira aqui! – Eu devia bater a porta na cara dela! Mas não consegui, me descobri admirando a beleza melancólica dela.  
- Eu não vou me rebaixar, Seiya. Apenas vim trazer o convite para a festa de noivado. Infelizmente só pude vir entregá-lo hoje, o noivado é amanhã...  
- Eu sei! Está em todos os jornais.  
- Pensei em passar um tempo aqui conversando com Ikki, tinha assuntos importantes pra tratar com ele. Mas, como ele não está, eu vou embora. – Mas não foi. Ficou parada, ali, na porta, bem na minha frente. Me olhando com um olhar triste. Eu já não entendia mais nada quando...

Eu a beijei. Foi a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida. Logo percebi que ela não iria gostar e que a minha situação se complicaria mais ainda, mas já não temia a morte. Eu podia morrer naquele instante, eu a amava. O fato dela me odiar e de tudo o que fizera contra mim já não importava. Não sei explicar quanto tempo durara o beijo, mas foi o tempo necessário para eu perceber que ela me amava e que gostara daquele beijo tanto quanto eu. Foi tão bom que não percebi quando paramos de nos beijar, apenas ouvi uma velhinha tossindo e nos olhando com ar de censura.

- Saori... – comecei a falar, mas nem eu mesmo sabia o que dizer.  
- Isso foi nojento, Seiya! Espero que não se repita!  
- Mas eu pensei... - pensar? Eu senti.  
- Desde quando você pensa? Eu vou embora! – Ela já se encontrava descendo os primeiros degraus quando deu um passo para traz. – E outra coisa. Você beija muito mal, Seiya! Muito mal mesmo! – e sumiu, descendo as escadas sem olhar pra trás.

**_Me difame!_**  
**_Me odeie_**  
**_Só não te esqueça que eu amei você!_**

Fechei a porta, silenciosamente. Me atirei no sofá, esfreguei os olhos, para ter certeza que não fora um sonho com um final ruim. Por momento, tudo voltara a ser como antes, até melhor. Que ela não me amasse tudo bem, mas no mínimo gratidão! Poxa, eu dei a minha vida por ela! Por quantas coisas ruins eu já passei, por ela! E o pior é ter que admitir que faria tudo de novo. Mesmo depois de todo o mal que ela me fizera. Em pensar que tudo aconteceu em menos de uma semana! Foi tudo tão rápido, rápido de mais.

**_Eu fui aos céus com você,_**  
**_E ao inferno também._**  
**_Depois de irmos às nuvens quase caímos no chão._**

Eu só sabia que por mais que não quisesse, continuaria amando Saori, pelo resto da minha vida. E por pior que as coisas estivessem, não podia negar que pensar nela era a melhor coisa do mundo pra mim. Por mim, podia passar a eternidade pensando nela, talvez mais. Mas amar era muito fácil. O problema era a minha vida, o rumo que ela tomara. Nunca pensei no futuro, não pensei no que iria acontecer após o fim das batalhas. Mas eu sabia, que acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu nunca iria esquecer Saori, dediquei minha vida inteira a ela, e aquilo não iria mudar.

**_Amar é muito fácil._**  
**_Difícil é esquecer,_**  
**_Que um dia todo amor que tinha dei pra você._**

Na manhã do dia seguinte acordei totalmente enjoado. Me deparei com Ikki sentado na mesa, ele lia o tal convite.

- Ela veio aqui? – perguntou Ikki, sentei-me ao lado dele.  
- Sim. E nós brigamos.  
- Não foi o que a vizinha me disse. – sabia que aquela velhinha era fofoqueira, mas qual o interesse em contar isso pro Ikki?  
- Ela reconheceu a Saori. Idosos também lêem jornais, e quando vem uma garota que vai noivar beijando um outro rapaz...  
- Dane-se, eu já morto mesmo!  
- Quando um não quer, dois não beijam, Seiya. Porque acha que Saori ficara tão magoada com você? Porque acha que ela anda estranha ultimamente? Porque motivo você pensa que ela te demitiu?  
- Eu...  
- Pelo visto você sabe do noivado dela, mas não sabe do resto. Você só lê a coluna social, Seiya? – fiz uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada. – A empresa da Saori tá falida, Seiya! E se fechasse, não teria dinheiro o suficiente para pagar os funcionários! Julian está disposto a ajudar a Fundação a se reerguer... se Saori casar com ele.  
- Então quer dizer...  
- Quer dizer que você entendeu tudo errado, Seiya! Veja, é só ligar os fatos!

Agora tudo fazia sentido. A empresa estava falida, e se fechasse, milhares de pessoas ficariam sem emprego e a Fundação não teria dinheiro nem pra pagar os funcionários! Saori continuara a mesma, eu que não vi! Continuava se sacrificando para ajudar as pessoas, mas desta vez eu não a ajudei. Ela apenas me demitiu porque ainda tinha dinheiro para pagar a mim. Se juntando a Julian, os salários diminuiriam. Era melhor eu ir trabalhar num lugar onde eu recebesse um salário digno e que não corresse o risco de ser demitido a qualquer momento. Mas eu estraguei tudo indo na casa de Saori e xingando-a. A culpa era minha dela me odiar! Saori estava em uma situação difícil e eu nem percebi, eu não fiz nada e ainda achei que estava errado em amá-la tanto assim. Eu precisava falar com ela! Não podia deixar Saori destruir a vida dela e nem a minha. Já não havia tempo, o noivado era hoje.

**_Quando percebi que não foi demais,_**  
**_Era muito tarde pra voltar atrás._**  
**_Pra te dar o que eu não te dei._**

Ela tinha motivos para me odiar. Fui até a Mansão Kido, ela não estava. Liguei várias vezes para o celular, estava desligado. Liguei para a mansão, não havia voltado.  
Já estava na hora do noivado começar. Acabou.

- Pensei que a amasse muito. – falou Ikki, arrumando a mala.  
- E amo, mas não há mais como voltar atrás. Onde você vai?  
- Viajar. A propósito, não poderei comparecer ao noivado. – disse ele debochadamente. - Por que não vai com o meu convite e diz a Srta. Kido que lamento não ter ido a comemoração tão especial? – Eu entendi o recado daquele debochado.

Tive que me vestir de acordo com a ocasião. Cheguei bem atrasado na festa.

- Convite, por favor?  
- Aqui. – e entrei.

Me senti uma Cinderela, todos olhando para mim. Caminhei até Saori, que estava sozinha, triste e cabisbaixa, nem me vira chegar.

- Acho que me atrasei. – falei olhando para ela, os seus olhos brilharam, mas ela logo disfarçou.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu entrar, Seiya?  
- Desculpe, está me confundindo com outra pessoa, sou o Ikki. – ela não se conteve e riu. – E é um grande prazer vê-la pela primeira vez na minha vida senhorita. – peguei sua mão e beijei delicadamente.  
- Já deu o ar de sua graça, Seiya. Agora vá embora. – ficou ainda mais linda nervosa.  
- Me perdoe, Saori!  
- O quê?  
- Me perdoe, meu amor! Eu sei de tudo agora, da chantagem que Julian fez com você.  
- Eu.... – Saori ficou nervosa com o que disse. – Eu não sei do que você está falando, Seiya! Deve de estar louco!  
- Você só estava tentando salvar a empresa, as pessoas que lá trabalham. E eu entendi tudo errado!  
- Deixe de ser louco, Seiya! Saia antes que eu chame o segurança!

Nesse instante, Julian chegou.

- Seiya? – os olhos de Julian brilhavam intensamente, cheios de raiva. – O que você....  
- Pare, Julian! Não faça nada, ele só está meio embriagado, já está indo embora.  
- Não Saori, eu vou ficar. Ele, - apontei para Julian com a cabeça – ele é que vai embora!  
- Ora seu! – Julian me deu um soco, doeu bastante.  
- NÃO! – Saori gritou. Se colocou entre mim e o Julian. – Eu imploro, Julian! É um pobre coitado! Deixe-o ir embora!  
- Não preciso que me defenda, Saori!  
- O quê? Seiya, vá embora! Você está estragando tudo!  
- Não, Saori! Não vou deixar que ele destrua a sua vida!  
- O que pensa que está fazendo? Vá embora! Está estragando tudo! Porque?  
- Saori...  
- Eu te odeio, Seiya! – lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Saori, eu a observei sair correndo para fora do salão. Julian me deu outro soco, este não doeu. Não senti nada. Fiquei parado, caído de joelhos no chão.

Julian saiu correndo, na mesma direção que Saori. Os seguranças tiraram todos do salão. Eu fiquei ali, ainda de joelhos no chão. Julian voltou, segurava Saori pelo braço e apontava uma arma para ela.

- Julian! Me solta! Está me machucando! - ele a atirou no chão, do meu lado.

Julian andou de um lado para o outro. Estava fora de si. Apontou a arma para Saori e pra mim.

- Eu devia matar vocês dois! – Saori me abraçou. Como eu queria que ela estivesse bem longe, casada com ele, mas viva! – Sua vagabunda! – ele se ajoelhou, puxou Saori dos meus braços. – Mas eu te amo, minha Saori! Não chore! Vai ficar tudo bem... – de repente ele atira em mim. Sinto uma dor enorme.  
- NÃO! Não! SEIYA! – ela olhou para Julian. – Maldito!  
- POR QUE? Porque você ama a ele e não a mim! Porque?  
- Não faça nada contra Seiya, Julian! Eu imploro!  
- Porque? Porque se importa tanto com ele?  
- PORQUE EU O AMO! – Julian ficou paralisado, finalmente ouvira da boca da própria Saori Kido o que todos já sabiam a tempos.  
- Pois então fique com ele.  
- Seiya! Seiya! Me perdoa, eu te amo, eu te amo , muito. Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, Seiya! – ela me beija. E apesar de ferido, não sinto dor alguma. O beijo servira como uma anestesia. Novamente sinto uma dor forte, mas não no braço ferido, no coração. Julian atirara novamente.

Senti o sangue em minha boca, e Saori também sentiu. Apaguei, antes de fechar os olhos achei que tinha morrido. Acordei em uma cama de hospital, Saori dormia em uma poltrona, ao lado da cama.  
- Saori? O que aconteceu?  
- Julian atirou no seu braço e depois tentou se matar.  
- E o tiro no meu coração?  
- Que tiro? Ele atirou em você apenas uma vez.  
- Mas eu senti uma dor no coração e depois apaguei...  
- Você desmaiou porque perdeu muito sangue.  
- Mas eu ouvi o tiro, e senti!  
- O tiro foi em mim, Seiya! Usei o meu poder de Deusa para curar a ferida.  
- Você conseguiu fazer a ferida desaparecer? – Saori balançou a cabeça, confirmando.  
- Mas a feridas que eu não posso fazer desaparecer. – ela ajoelhou-se perto da cama e segurou firme a minha mão.  
- Então deixe-a cicatrizar naturalmente, com o tempo.  
- Eu te amo! – disse ela me abraçando.  
- Eu também te amo! E o Julian? E a Fundação?  
- O Julian está hospitalizado, parece não ser muito grave. E a Fundação... Bem, a história do fracasso do noivado saiu em vários jornais e muitos empresários resolveram nos ajudar. A Fundação está salva, Seiya! Sabe, vou confessar que não consegui odiá-lo em momento algum!

Passei muito tempo tentando entender o que acontecera na hora daquele tiro. Se o tiro foi na Saori, como eu podia tê-lo sentido?  
Logo entendi que foi porque nós dividíamos o mesmo coração.

**_Por isso,_**  
**_Me desgrace,_**  
**_Me odeie._**  
**_Só não te esqueça que eu amei você!_**

**_Me difame,_**  
**_Me odeie,_**  
**_Só não te esqueça que eu amei você!_**  
**_Que eu amei você!_**

Eu sei q tá meio dramático d.  
Espero que gostem da fic. Eu amo essa música! É Me Odeie da Reação em Cadeia, uma das minhas músicas favoritas de uma das minhas bandas favoritas. Digam o que vcs acharam. É importante pra mim, assim eu posso melhorar cada vez mais!  
Bjus,  
.::.Sarah-chan.::.


End file.
